Waffles are Love
by yaoinowplease
Summary: When a simple request for a snack ends in a lemony, plotless, good time. 8D Oneshot


"Kaaaoooruuu, make me waffles!!!" Hikaru complained as he dragged himself across the room to where his beloved brother sat.

"Not now Hikaru, I'm busy." The other one replied as he continued going through club papers without looking up at the whiny twin once.

"But Kaoruu, I'm huuuungryyyyyy…" He complained once more, pulling Kaoru up out of his chair.

"Hikaru, I said I was busy!" Kaoru pulled his arm back from his cousin and crossed it with the other across his chest.

"Hmph." Hikaru got pissed at the unwillingness of his brother. His eyes suddenly lit up and a smirk came onto his lips. He then turned to his brother and pushed him down to the floor, pinning his hands on the younger one's shoulders.

"Ah! H…Hikaru, what are you doing?!" Kaoru squealed and squirmed under the stronger brother's hands.

"You're not going anywhere now Kaoru." He smirked.

"Nngh… H… Hikaru… Wh… What do you waaant…?" Kaoru sighed as his face turned bright red.

"I'll cook those waffles for you, just get off…" Kaoru continued.

"Nah, I don't want waffles anymore. I just want you." He put his face inches from Kaoru's red one.

"H…Hikaru…" Kaoru shut his eyes tightly, hoping he would get his freedom back. Of course, he didn't.

"Kaaaaooooruuuu…" Hikaru whispered teasingly into his ear.

"Hi…Hikaruuuu… S… Stop it… It's not funny…" Kaoru turned his head away from the intimidating onii-chan who was in full control.

"Who said I was trying to be funny Kaoru?" He growled sexily as he proceeded to take off his shirt.

Kaoru gazed in awe at the sight in front of him. He had seen Hikaru shirtless countless times, but every time he did, he couldn't help but think, damn, he's sexy.

"Don't be unfair Kaoru, it's your turn." Hikaru teased as he started to unbutton Kaoru's tight, pink polo shirt.

"You're so cute Kaoru…" Hikaru teased again as he completely pulled the shirt off and threw it aside.

"Hikaruuu…" He whined.

"Kaoru… You know I love you, right?" Hikaru said in a low voice as he ran his hands up and down his brother's bare torso.

"Nnghh… Haa… S… Stop it Hikaru…" He complained and squirmed under his stronger brother's touch.

"Oh, come now Kaoru, we both now that you like this." He whispered devilishly into his victim's ear.

"N…no, stop…" Kaoru said between pants.

"Kaoru, don't pretend you don't like this…" Hikaru teased as he allowed his hands to travel farther down south.

"Ahh! Hikaru, no!" He squirmed and flailed at the feel of the older man's hand on him.

"Kaoru…" He said softly as he put his hand into the pants of his beloved brother.

"Haa!!! No! Not… There… Please… I… Mmm…" Kaoru was silenced by the sudden crashing of Hikaru's lips on his.

Hikaru pushed his tongue forcefully into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru of course, could do nothing to stop him. Their tongues battled for dominance, but obviously, Kaoru was defeated. Hikaru deepened the kiss while stroking his partner more roughly.

Kaoru moaned at the amount of pleasure everything that was happening was giving him.

Finally, Hikaru pulled his lips away, which earned him a small whine from the uke.

"You want more?" Hikaru taunted.

"Hikaru… Please… Stop being so mean to me…" Kaoru mewled.

"But Kaoru, don't you enjoy…" Hikaru teased Kaoru's tip. "…_this?_"

"Nnghh… Haa!! Hi… Hikaru!!!" Kaoru wailed.

At this point, Hikaru couldn't take anymore. He rid both himself and Kaoru of their pants and threw them aside.

He did this while making sure that one hand stayed where Kaoru wanted it most.

"Oh gods Hikaru…" Kaoru panted.

"Are you enjoying this?" Hikaru said as he pulled off both of their remaining pieces of clothing and threw it where all their other articles lay.

"Hnngh… Mmm…" Kaoru just nodded as he clenched his teeth.

Finally, Hikaru let go of Kaoru. Kaoru let out a small cry, but later took it back as he saw what Hikaru was doing.

Hikaru had put 2 of his fingers in front of Kaoru's mouth.

"Suck them." He demanded.

Kaoru obliged. He took in both fingers and sucked on them as sexily as he could.

"Mm… That's right Kaoru…" Hikaru chuckled.

When Hikaru thought it was enough, he pulled his fingers out. He then looked down at Kaoru and demanded him, "On all fours."

Kaoru followed and let out a loud scream as Hikaru inserted one of the lubricated fingers in his opening.

Kaoru cried as Hikaru moved the finger around inside him slowly. After a little time, Hikaru pushed in the second finger and started making scissoring motions. He then plunged his fingers as deep as he could and hit that oh-so-special spot that made Kaoru see stars. He then pulled them out and positioned himself.

"Are you ready Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he placed his hands on Kaoru's sides.

"Y…Yes…" He hesitated.

And with that, Hikaru slowly inserted himself into his beloved brother.

"HAAA!!! Oh gods… Ahh… Ngghhh…" Tears started welling up in Kaoru's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru stopped moving for awhile to let his lover get adjusted.

"Y… Yeah… I—I'm fine…" Kaoru lied through his teeth. He didn't want to disappoint Hikaru with his weakness.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru sighed.

"I'm fine Hikaru!" He screamed.

"…Oh Kaoru…" Hikaru leaned forward slowly and embraced his beloved.

"Hikaru… Really, I'm okay now…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hikaru." Kaoru smiled.

"Alright then…" Hikaru said as he started to move again.

"Haa! Ahh… Nngh… Hikaru…" Kaoru started spurting out nonsense.

"Kaoru… So… tight…" Hikaru continued to move himself in and out of his beloved.

"Hikaru… Faster… Harder…!" Kaoru whined.

"As you wish… Kaoru… Nngh…" Hikaru clenched his teeth as he followed his brother's commands.

"Haa… Haa! Nn… Hi… karu… Haaa…" Kaoru moaned.

"Nghh… Kao…ru… I…" Hikaru panted.

"In…side…" Kaoru responded.

"Ngh… Ah—Haaa!" They both screamed out as they reached their release.

They both collapsed onto the floor, completely exhausted.

Hikaru slowly pulled himself out of Kaoru. He smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Hikaru."

And with that, they lay on the floor, bodies intertwined, in complete ecstasy.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, do you want to—Oh, not again!" Tamaki walked into the room, quickly covered his eyes, and ran out of the room.

The twins laughed. And laughed. And laughed…

A/N: Muhahaha. Oh how I love pointless lemons. 8D

Hope you enjoyed that.


End file.
